Goodbye, Shuichi Minamino
by Kiyoshi'sGirl64
Summary: Kurama is released from Shuichi Minamino's body. hiei pov
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

ForbiddenChildLover64

Hey, people. I am back with a YYH fic, rather than Twilight. Again, don't take the title the wrong way and I am sorry I can't give you a summary. Please read the story anyway.

* * *

'I don't need the Seeds of Incarnation. Shuichi Minamino is more than enough to handle this guy.' That was what he told me. I didn't say anything. Becoming or not becoming the fox demon was his business, not mine.

For a while after the end of the Dark Tournament, Kurama used the juice of the Seeds of Incarnation unless he was at least one hundred percent sure he could win without it. Soon he realized that, if he continued using the juice, eventually it would run out. And he had no idea how to summon the Time Ebb Flower from the demon plane, much less how to make the juice out of the seeds.

So he started using the juice less, only using it if he thought there was less than a one out of four chance he could win without it. He also discovered that he could now summon some plants that he had been previously unable to summon. He once told me that there was probably something in the juice that, even after he was back in human form, continuously summoned the powers of his true self to the human body he was in. It allowed him to bring weapons out, although not most of his best plants.

All in all, I'd say that, after the Dark Tournament, Kurama got a bit arrogant.

Of course, it wasn't directed at me. And not really at Yusuke and Kuwabara, but at humanity in general. Since, even as Shuichi Minamino, Kurama wasn't human. And looking like a human but, in reality, being a powerful Yoko kind of went to his head. He knew he was much more powerful than his aura level and appearance indicated. And he started to forget that just because someone was in their demon form, that didn't mean that they couldn't be more powerful than they looked, as well.

Such was the case in Shuichi Minamino's last fight.

* * *

Okay, ppl that was chapter one.

I know that Kurama isn't stuck up and isn't an idiot. And I wasn't trying to make him seem that way, either. But, eventually, that kind of power but not being able to use it very much _would_ go to anyone's head. The only reason he is like that is because I needed a reason for him to go into a fight without using the Seeds of Incarnation when he probably knew he should have. Plus, Hiei is always negative and cynical about everything… that probably makes what happened sound worse than it really is. And Kurama fans- I PROMISE I AM NOT KILLING OFF KURAMA!!!!!! Whatever this first chapter coupled with the title might sound like- Kurama will NOT die…

ThnxForbiddenChildLover64


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

ForbiddenChildLover64

Okay, I'm back with chapter two!

Again, this is from Hiei's p.o.v., so I'll try to keep it cynical.

Read & Review

Oh, yeah. I don't own any of the characters. Yoshihiro Togashi owns them all. In all of the chapters… Thanks…

* * *

Kurama! That idiot decided to fight a demon single-handedly—as Shuichi Minamino. We all suspected he wasn't strong enough. And then he started having problems. He wasn't strong enough.

I wasn't really paying attention. Botan and Koenma had forced me to come despite the fact that I was completely acquitted. I really didn't care what the outcome of any of the fights were.

Well, I wasn't paying attention, at any rate. Until Yusuke yelled, 'KURAMA!' rather loudly.

The demon Kurama had been fighting was laughing triumphantly. He was also going on about how he had defeated the Great Yoko Kurama and the King of Thieves.

I looked up and saw a limp redheaded figure lying on the ground. I jumped up and raced over to it. Yusuke was already there and so was Kuwabara. And it wasn't because they were faster. It was because they cared about the outcome of this fight, so it followed that they would pay attention. 'He's gone.' Yusuke said.

It drives me crazy how he always states the most _obvious_ things. 'Hn.' I told him before Kuwabara interrupted.

'He can't be.'

'Yes, baka, he can. Just because he is a demon doesn't mean he can't die.' I told him.

'But his aura is still there.'

'Aura lingers for a while after death. Don't you remember how Gama trapped Kurama during the Dark Tournament? Plus, it could just be his soul is just getting ready to leave.' Yusuke asked, in a very unusual display of memory and knowledge.

'Yes, but it isn't like the Dark Tournament. And it seems like he is still here, but deathly injured. I think he is still alive.'

'No. His pulse is gone.'

'I don't understand then. The aura is obviously his. Not like the ghosts I feel, stronger than that but not Kurama's normal level of—' He stopped talking all of a sudden. We all knew why. The other demon could obviously sense it as well.

He had stopped talking about his victory. Because Kurama's aura was back. More powerful now, like when he used the Seeds of Incarnation—

Something was wrong. Whenever he used the juice, he had physically changed into the fox demon. And the body of the supposedly human redhead was still on the ground lacking a pulse.

I knew exactly what had happened when a man with long, silver hair and fox ears stepped out of the gloom. Especially considering he was where the powerful aura originated from.

'Interesting.' He said. 'I thought that I would die and be sent to the underworld when the puny human body I was in failed. It appears, however, that because I entered the body in soul form, I remained in soul form for nearly sixteen years. For five years I thought I had unintentionally switched to the form that fit the body I inhabited, therefore leading to fusion of Shuichi Minamino's body and my own. I guess now that that wasn't the case. When Shuichi first died, I was evicted as a soul; one still alive, not necessarily destined for the underworld and then Hell. Thanks to you.' I had never before heard Kurama become bitter like he did when he criticized his human form. I had never heard him complain about it to begin with. And through his entire speech, Kurama had been talking to the enemy, who was immobile. And not by choice, nor fear.

Kurama had trapped him with quietly creeping vines that were wrapped around his arms and legs, pulling him to the ground before he even noticed them. Again Kurama spoke to the demon struggling to escape the deadly grip of his plants.

'And I do appreciate it. More than you know, I think. You seem to realize your mistake in saying that a weakling like you defeated the Great Yoko Kurama. The mistake that could have ended your life, had I still been in Shuichi Minamino's body. But it won't.' His tone of voice was threatening. 'You will die, however. What ends your life is the knowledge that the Fox Demon has returned. So I have no choice but to kill you. I cannot have you running off and allying yourself to one of my old and powerful enemies. I wish to attack _them_ when they are not aware of my return. But in thanks for returning me to this form, death shall be quick. I do not show mercy unless that person is worthy of respect, and a respectful death. You are not. I shall kill you quickly only out of gratitude.' And so he ended his monologue and the weakling's life in the same instant.

Never before had I seen Kurama become that vicious and the ruthless demon Goki had thought he was.

He turned toward us. While he was slowly advancing toward us, I saw something in his eyes. Something I had seen before, but never in Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara noticed it as well.

It was a kind of feral, uncontrollable power. And I was forced to an astonishing conclusion.

The King of Thieves had returned.

* * *

Thnx 4 reading!

I already have the third chapter, so review quickly!

Bye

ForbiddenChildLover64


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

ForbiddenChildLover64

Okay, I'm back with chapter 3. Again, I do not own any of the characters!

Read and Review.

* * *

'There is no chance of survival.' Kurama said as he approached me. His voice matched his eyes.

'Oh, yeah? I could kick your fox butt any day.' I retorted.

'Not you. Minamino.' The look that had been in his eyes was gone now, replaced by sadness, his tone, exasperated.

'Hn.' I said. 'Why would it matter? This is the real you.'

'It matters because of a human by the name of Shiori Minamino.'

'Ah.' Kuwabara interrupted. 'Your mother.' Him and Yusuke had been unsure what to do when Kurama first changed form. The look in his eyes hadn't helped.

'Yes.'

'Well, what are we gonna do about it?' Yusuke. He always thought everything had to be a group effort. This was none of our business. We shouldn't get involved.

'You will do nothing.' Apparently Kurama was thinking along the same lines as I was. 'Hiei and I will tell her the truth.' Or not.

'And why are you involving me?' I asked.

'For reasons I haven't figured out, Shiori likes you. If you prove to her you are a demon, it should be easier to convince her that her "son" is one as well.'

'Hn.' I consented reluctantly.

'Well, I think the best way to tell her my real identity is this…' and Kurama changed his form to mimic the form of the body still lying on the ground. The only difference was the look in Kurama's eyes. 'Yes. Let's go tell Shiori.' He bent over and easily lifted Shuichi Minamino off of the ground.

And so we left for the Minamino residence.

When we got there, Kurama handed the body to me. He led the way inside, leaving me in the kitchen.

'Mom, I need to tell you something.' I heard Kurama say.

'What is it, Shuichi?' Is the reply.

'You know my friend Hiei?'

'Of course! Is he here? Oh no! Did something happen to him?' She was _worried_? About _me_? That's almost an insult.

'No, Mom, he's fine. And Hiei is here. It's just that we've decided it's time to tell you a couple of our secrets.' Kurama was in pain now, because of what he was about to do, 'And lies.' He added.

'Lies?'

'Yes. The first is only a secret… to humans.'

'Humans. Like us.'

'Kind of.' His voice trembled. 'Hiei is a demon.'

'A demon. Is this an elaborate joke, Shuichi? Because I don't like it.'

'Uhhh…' He sounded like he was about to back down, so I intervened. I laid the body down on the table, and stepped through the door. 'Oh, I assure you this is no joke.' I told Shiori, my palms alight and my Jagan glowing evilly.

'Oh! Oh my! It's true. Shuichi, I don't want you hanging around with Hiei. Demons are dangerous!'

'Yes. Which leads us to the lie I have told you and the secret I have kept from you. Both for my entire life.' He was getting close.

'Oh, surely not your whole life! You didn't even talk until you were a year old, and then you didn't even have real conversations.'

'Oh yes. It has been my whole life. Or, at least, your son's whole life. Nearly sixteen years. Mom, tell me my name, my age, and my profession.'

'That's silly. Your name is Shuichi Minamino, you were born fifteen and a half years ago. The only profession you could possibly mean is that you are a student.'

'Not true. None of your answers. My name is Kurama, Yoko Kurama to be exact. I was born over a thousand years ago.' He paused. 'And my profession is a thief. A while ago, sixteen years, I was known as the King of Thieves.' Another pause. 'Until I "died."'

I could hear the quotations in his voice, but Shiori couldn't. 'You mean you can remember your past lives? And just before this one you were a fox demon?'

'No. I mean that this _is_ my life. Right now. Yoko Kurama never died. My enemies—not to mention everyone else—only thought I did. I really escaped to the human world.' Shiori looked shocked, so Kurama added, 'Hiei, will you bring him in here?'

'Hn.'

'Who?' Shiori asked. Kurama didn't answer.

I lifted Shuichi Minamino's body and easily carried to the room where Kurama and Shiori remained. I set his body on the coffee table.

'Now can you tell me which is your son?'

Shiori looked dumbly between her son and Kurama. Finally, she pointed at the redhead still standing. 'No.' Kurama said. And, pointing to the coffee table, added, 'He is your son. I, however, am what was inhabiting him for the sixteen years he lived. We are one and the same. I took control of the body before it acquired a soul. I did not possess him.' And with that, he changed into his original form, 'Mom, I'm a demon. I'm not good for you. Give the body a nice funeral. I am going to leave. I will never come back.'

* * *

Thanks for reading

R&R

ForbiddenChildLover64


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

ForbiddenChildLover64

Thanks for reading my story! Hope you like this chapter--it is my favorite, so far! It is dedicated to all the people who

a) reviewed

b)added it as a favorite story/story alert

c)added me as a favorite author/author alert or

d)any combination of the above

Thanks!!!

Read and Review!

* * *

Shiori slid off the couch onto the floor. I honestly couldn't blame her for her reaction, but you'd never catch _me_ showing my emotions like that.

'I'll hold the funeral Friday. But why can't you stay?'

'Before you knew… _what_ I was… you didn't want me being around a demon. Because demons were dangerous. And you were right—we are dangerous. Which is why I can't stay.'

'I see.' She said, more calmly than I would have thought she was capable of at the moment.

'Especially dangerous when it comes to a demon like me. Not only am I dangerous when my power is not kept in check like it has been for the past fifteen years, but, also, I am a target. When my old enemies learn that I am alive, that target will extend to hover over my one weakness, as well as myself.'

'Weakness?' Shiori asked, uncomprehending Kurama's obvious meaning.

'You. I have never loved anything before… nothing other than power, that is. Because caring about anything—anyone—other than yourself is a vulnerability.'

'Ah.' Shiori managed to say. 'When will you leave, then?'

'After the funeral.'

Five Days Later 

'That was the dullest monologue I have ever heard in my life, Kurama.' I said just after the funeral service. 'Couldn't your life have been just a bit more interesting?'

We were alone at the cemetery. After the service, we had run here, arriving long before anyone else. Kurama was disguised enough that he could pass for a human. He was still tall and silver-haired but any fox-like qualities had been replaced by human ones.

Although the service had been dull, the doorman was amusing. I thought so anyway. Kurama didn't. We walked in, somehow Kurama had gotten me to walk in front, and the doorman asked my name. 'Jaganshi.' I had answered.

'Thank you. Now, you should remove your headband and you and your wife may step inside.'

At this point, Kurama and I exchanged glances. 'Wife?' I asked, unbelieving. How could anyone be such an idiot? 'This is Kurama. And _he_,' I said, with more emphasis than was strictly necessary on the word, 'is not my wife.'

'Oh! I'm so sorry, sir! It's just your—'

'Hair.' Kurama cut him off. 'Yes, I know. And I don't think Hiei should take off his headband. Doing so could have… disastrous affects.'

The man looked at me quizzically before deciding it was best to just not ask.

'I still can't believe he thought you were a girl. How could anyone be so stupid?' I asked now.

'I'm really not sure… then again, my features as they are aren't really _masculine_ in the human world… that, coupled with my hair, could give a human not used to dealing with demons the wrong impression.

'Hn.' I agreed, 'They're finally starting to arrive.'

A bit later we were standing a little ways away from Shiori. Far enough that, if not for our superior hearing, we wouldn't have been able to hear every word she said.

A couple of Shiori's friends—her closest, according to Kurama—walked up to her. 'Shiori, honey, are you okay? I can't imagine how you must feel.' One of them said.

'Oh.' Her answer was dead. 'I feel fine.'

'She's in shock.' The other whispered.

'No. No, I'm fine. Really.' Shiori insisted.

'Oh. Then you wouldn't mind telling us how it happened?' The first one questioned.

'I wouldn't mind,' Shiori began carefully, then added, 'if I knew.'

'You don't know…' she trailed off in disbelief.

'No. I think Kurama and Hiei know, though. They had to have been there. They brought his body back.'

'Who?' The disbelief had changed to bewilderment.

'Kurama is the one with the long, silver hair. Hiei has the tall, spiky, black hair, and it has a starburst on the front.'

They turned to look at us. They seemed to find us intimidating, because they turned back to Shiori, saying, 'How do you know them?!'

'They were Shuichi's… closest friends.' Shiori replied, measuring her words carefully.

'_Shuichi's_ friends??!!' one of them shrieked so loudly a number of people turned to look at her. Then, after seeing where she was looking, at us. Then the muttering began. I can't say I was surprised.

'Yes. Well, I don't know if Kurama was really a _friend_… but he seemed to know Shuichi really well. And Hiei… well, I know he's a friend. He always seemed really nice and polite.'

After she finished, Kurama snickered. 'You? Nice? Polite? In some alternate dimension, maybe.' He paused before adding, 'No, not even then.'

'Shut up, you stupid fox! Or else I'll have to kill you right here, right now.' I growled.

'Exactly. You just proved my point.' There was no room for argument any longer. He had me trapped.

'Excuse me.' One of Shiori's friends said, 'You're Hiei and Kurama, right?'

'Yes.' Kurama replied, seeming to forget he was no longer Shuichi Minamino and falling back into his human habit of politeness.

To make up for that, I said, in a completely dead and uncaring voice, 'Hn.'

'Okay. Then could you tell me how it happened?'

'Shuichi died,' Kurama hesitated, so I finished his sentence for him.

'In a fight.' I said bluntly.

'Shuichi… in a fight?'

'Hn.' I answered. 'With a demon.' Kurama glared at me.

'You're kidding, right?' She sounded like she wasn't amused.

'Not at all.' I replied.

'A… demon killed him?'

'Of course.'

'Oh.' She said, before walking off looking a bit dazed.

'Hiei, that was not exactly the best time for you to choose to tell the truth.' Kurama told me.

'Of course not. Why do you think I _did_ tell the truth at that particular time?'

'Well, we better get going. People are starting to hear what we said. Just give me ten seconds.' He said before running over to Shiori.

'Mom,' I heard him say. Everyone froze. Kurama recovered quickest, and, realizing the questions that were coming said, 'Not literally, of course. But ever since I met Shuichi, she has been like a mother to me. I don't know if she ever realized that, though.' Everyone relaxed, happier to believe his lie than to ponder any alternatives. Then Kurama said, 'Shiori, Hiei and I are leaving now. I highly doubt we will ever see you again, so I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and always will. Even if you didn't realize it, you were more of a mother to me than my own. She left me when I was very small, and died shortly thereafter, but she wouldn't have been able to love me, regardless. Goodbye.' He smiled.

As he turned away, a single tear rolled down his cheek at the same time one rolled down Shiori's.

I thought about that single tear as we ran. About how I never grasped how much he cared about her. To him, this was like what I would feel if Yukina were to die. After a few minutes of thinking along these lines, I started to feel sick. The King of Thieves had cried. Not right.

So I shoved the matter to the back of my mind.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter!!! Please Review!!! I hope I will be able to get the next chapter posted soon!!!

ForbiddenChildLover64


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

ForbiddenChildLover64

Okay, chapter five is here!!! I hope you like it!! I think it is shorter than the others, but oh well. Enjoy! I don't own any of the characters. Yet anyway.

* * *

Again, we were running.

It had been three days since the funeral and Kurama still hadn't felt an urge to do anything at all.

And, since I'm not exactly someone you could call talkative, I was left to dwell again on how weak the King of Thieves seemed to have become. It wasn't that he was feeling those emotions that bothered me. It was that Kurama was _showing_ them.

Creatures like Kurama and I are better off if we keep our emotions completely in check. If we show that we care about anything other than ourselves, our reputation, or our power, our enemies will use it against us.

After a while, I became tired of this topic of thought and switched to a more pleasant one: killing Kuwabara and making it look like an accident.

So, after three days of Kurama stuck in depression, I was sick. Sick of being stuck in an extremely secluded forest, at the very least. There were things I would much rather do with my time than stay in a forest with a depressed fox. Killing Kuwabara, for example. So today I told him so.

'Depressed?' he asked. 'I'm not depressed. I'm planning.'

'For what?' I had to ask.

'The complete and total destruction of all of my old enemies.'

'Ah.'

Again that look came into his eyes. The look that had thoroughly bewildered Kuwabara and Urameshi. And it excited me. It made me realize that, with that tear, Kurama had also shed anything that remained of Shuichi Minamino.

And so now, we were running. We had escaped the human world into Makai. Kurama had explained, in incredible detail, the first stage of his plan.

We were to go to the home of his most powerful enemy—not to attack but to investigate.

We would sneak around and find out about him. Then, three days later, come back and eliminate him. Kurama would, of course, come in the form of the red-head he had taken to disguising himself as. We would both conceal our aura levels on both trips, so as not to attract attention. The three days in between trips would be spent determining the best way to destroy him.

That was the idea anyway.

'And why did you choose your most powerful enemy to attack first?'

'Oh. That.' He answered. 'Well, he has multiple enemies, just like me. And some of his enemies are mine as well. He likes to take out his enemies himself. If word got around they were being defeated by a short, skinny redhead with almost zero aura, I would become an enemy in this form as well. And I don't want that.' He paused, 'I want him to believe I am just some arrogant, low-class demon who only thinks I can defeat him. That I'm not really powerful enough to defeat him.'

'Maybe you're not.'

'What?' he returned sharply, suddenly looking up from the ground at me.

'Maybe you're not. You haven't summoned any of your best, most powerful moves since you were, as you said, "evicted" from Minamino. How do you know they're still the best?'

'Well, we'll find out, won't we?' He asked.

'I suppose. But as for this first trip, I hope you are still the thief you once were.' I answered. 'You'll need the stealth and cunning to get us around _that_ place undetected.'

We had arrived.

'I know.'

* * *

Thanks for reading this! Review, and I will get the next chapter up soon!!

ForbiddenChildLover64


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

ForbiddenChildLover64

Okay, I'm back… And, sadly, I still don't own any of the characters…

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!

Well, read on.

* * *

It was a palace. There's no other word for it.

It was set directly over a cliff, one so deep the bottom was to far away to be visible standing on the precipice. The walls were of stone, once white but blackened by age.

'Well, here we go.' I heard Kurama mutter.

We reached the gate. Kurama's eyes were observant, calculating the best way to sneak inside undetected. Then someone came up behind us.

'You two!' He called, 'Are you the new servants?'

Kurama, seeing a wonderful way to gain access while avoiding detection, answered, 'Yes.' _Before_ I had a chance to object.

'Okay, follow me then.'

We did, me despising the idea of serving anyone. 'These are the servants' quarters. You are to be back her by nine o'clock each night, unless your shift runs late. You start tomorrow.' And he left.

Later that night, we met with the two demons we were being forced to room with. 'Hey.' One of them said. 'Which of you is a fire demon? I smell smoke. This is one of the few places in this household where it _doesn't_ smell like that, normally.'

'That would be Hiei. I have an affinity for plants.' Kurama answered, 'I'm Minamino, by the way.'

'God,' the second said, 'Hiei, I would kill to be you. The master favors those who favor fire. And ice. But you, Minamino, you better watch out. And don't go flaunting about with the fact of being able to control plants, no matter if you can barely do it or are wonderful with them.'

'Why favor fire and ice demons? And despise plants?' I ask.

'Well, he is a master of the flame, and in love with an ice maiden,' the first answered, snorting at the absurdity of anyone loving one of them. 'He dislikes those who control plants because he is afraid they will be like his most powerful enemy.'

'Which is who?' Kurama asked, knowing the answer perfectly well, probably better than either of these two.

'You don't know? It's only the Thief King, Yoko Kurama. Oh, but security lightened so much when he died it's ridiculous.'

Kurama hesitated, on the verge of asking another question. Instead, he thanked them and rolled over on his bed, pretending to sleep. The other two followed suit.

I put out the light and waited until I'd sensed Kurama was the only one awake. I blew the candle back on.

Kurama was already standing, and on the door. We stepped out. We dedicated the night to quiet exploration. The only thing we found that was of any interest at all to either of us was the sitting room. It contained a desk, with the lock sealed demonically.

Kurama easily broke the lock while I explored the rest of the room. The only thing of any interest to me was the portrait hanging above the fireplace.

It was of Yukina.

No. That's not right. Yukina's eyes were blue. This Ice Maiden's eyes were purple. But, other than that one difference, they looked exactly the same. I must figure out who she is.

'I'm done.' Kurama whispered, having already resealed the lock.

'What did you find out?'

'Some interesting and, I think, useful things. The Ice Maiden he loved died long ago. Since then, he hasn't known what to do. Should he search for his only son and heir, or stay here. Obviously, he chose to stay. And, most importantly, he was the first, and only other than you, to ever master the Black Dragon completely. Although, I would imagine yours is more powerful than his for the simple reason that he only mastered it on the demon plane, the plane for which it was intended.'

The next morning Kurama asked our roommates a question, 'Do either of you know who the master's heir is?'

'No.' one replied, 'No one is even sure if he really _has_ a son. Most just think he is crazy. If he had a son, who would the mother be?'

They stopped talking, Kurama with a look of disappointment on his face. He obviously wanted that information badly. Why, I didn't know.

We worked for the rest of the day—something I wasn't at all inclined to do. Finally, it was over and we went to bed. Lying there, something clicked. 'Kurama,' I whispered.

'What?' His voice was as sharp as a whisper could be, due to the name I had addressed him with.

'I know who his heir is. I've… met him.'

'You do? You have?' All the sharpness was gone, replaced by anticipation, 'Who is it?'

I hesitated, knowing that, once I told him, I could never take it back. Because it was true, I could feel it to the core of my being. 'It's me.'

* * *

Okay, how do you all like that ending? I shall have the next chapter posted ASAP!!!

ForbiddenChildLover64


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

ForbiddenChildLover64

Oh my gosh!!! I am so sorry to keep you all waiting so long! I honestly thought I had already posted this chapter... Argh... I need to keep track of things better... And if you are reading any of my other YYH fics, I will really try to post new chapters soon!!

BTW, the master of the castle is not Yomi, just to throw that out there and let everyone know. I had a misunderstanding with one reviewer—thanks for your help, Chaseha-Wing—but the enemy _IS_ an OC. Thanks.

* * *

'What?!' he replied, in total shock.

'Think about it. We're similar; fire demons with enough power to control the Black Dragon. He loves an ice maiden who is dead and has a son. My mother, also an ice maiden, is now dead. How many sons have ever been born to ice maidens? Just me. And the painting. Did you see it?'

'The one in the sitting room? Yes.' He replied carefully.

'When I first saw it, I thought it was of Yukina. She doesn't have a daughter or sister, so the only person who could look that much like her would be her mother,' I paused, 'My mother.'

'Holy crap!!!'

'I know, that's the first thing I thought, too.'

'Oh my god! This is so freaking perfect! Hiei, I'm not even kidding. We have enough information that we can split tomorrow morning!' Kurama was seriously about to flip out.

'Calm down, Kurama. We can leave in the morning. And you can tell me what's got you so excited. Go to sleep.'

'Fine. Remind me to ask these two idiots a question in the morning.'

'Hn.' I replied, rolling over to sleep.

The next morning… 

'Hey, you said last night the master thinks he has a son. Could either of you tell us who he thinks the mother is?' Kurama said.

'Sure. He thinks it's the ice maiden. That's why everyone thinks he is crazy. That never happens. Ever.' He added for emphasis, just as Kurama glanced at me. 'Why do you care?'

'Oh, I just know someone who sounds quite a bit like how you described his son.'

'Oh. Who is it?'

'It doesn't really matter.' Kurama said, 'Well, thanks for everything. We're leaving.'

'Why?' He was really too inquisitive.

'We came here for one reason. We have accomplished it. There is no reason to stay.'

'Oh. Well, you better tell whoever is in charge today that, before you leave.'

'You can do that for us,' Kurama said, looking so menacing they complied immediately. 'Thanks.' He said then. And so we left.

We were back in that same, stupid forest Kurama led us to directly after his funeral.

'So, what's your plan?' I asked.

'Plan?' he replied, attempting to look innocent.

'You've already formed a plan. I can see it in your eyes. And why else would you need to know who the heir is?'

'Well, Hiei, I am now finding that you are much more observant than you ever let on.'

'Just answer the question.'

'Well; I might have just wanted to know or really thought I knew who it was or—'

'The first question, Kurama.'

'Well, I wanted the heir to tell the heir's father that the heir was the heir's father's heir.' Kurama said very quickly—A/N did any of the readers catch that? Haha.

'…'

'Want me to repeat that?'

'No! I know you just think I won't like your plan so you're avoiding the question!'

'Again, you prove more observant than I ever would have guessed.'

'Kurama…'

'I want you to tell him you're his son.'

'And…' I prompted when he didn't continue.

'And, since he wants to figure out who you are… well, if you really _act_ like you really care, like you really came to claim your rightful position in his household… it won't occur to him that your "servant—" which is what I'll be pretending to be—is his greatest enemy. And that you are lying to him.'

'You're diabolical.' I replied.

'Thank you.'

'…So… how are you going to kill him?'

'I'm not really sure… I want to keep it simple though. How powerful is your Black Dragon here on the demon plane?'

'Much easier to lure out, therefore much more powerful.'

'Cool. You think you could help me? Engage him in battle using whatever techniques you choose. I'll give you a signal, and I will kill him… howsoever I choose.'

'Fine.' I replied.

'It was easier to convince you than I thought.' He laughed, then asked, 'Does it bother you at all that your best friend has the intention of killing your father? And that you will be helping?'

'No, I've never met him. I already teamed up with you, and he is just another demon we need to take out.'

'Hmmm. That's good,' Kurama muttered, then his face became grave, 'He dies tomorrow.'

'What are you two doing back here? You've been gone, what, two days?' It was one of those idiotic demons we had been forced to room with.

'We have matters to discuss with the lord of this castle.' Kurama coolly replied.

'What matters?' Like I said, much too inquisitive.

'Matters too important to tell a weakling like you about.' I told him.

'Weakling? You've got no right to call me that!'

'I beg to differ. I told you my name was Hiei. Truly, it is Jaganshi Hiei, or Hiei of the Evil Eye. As the only demon to have ever truly mastered it, my abilities vastly exceed your own.'

'Then why were you a servant?'

'That isn't your business. Now leave, before I have Minamino kill you.'

'So he really is a servant? Yours?'

'Indeed. And did I not just tell you to leave?'

'Oh. Sorry.'

'Hiei, you don't need to cloak so much energy.' Kurama muttered.

'Fine.' I muttered, doing as he said. Just then we reached a desk in a room almost like a reception area. 'We would like to request a private audience with your lord.'

'Yes. I will need to know the matter of business, however.'

'His son and heir.' I replied.

'Heh. Are you serious? You actually believe he has a son?' The young female demon was skeptical.

'Of course.'

She stopped laughing and her mouth turned into a hard line etched across her face before she answered, 'Very well. First hall, take a right, it'll be the third door on the left.'

'Thank you.' Kurama said.

We arrived at the door and, before I could knock, heard a booming, 'Come in!' He had sensed our presence. Mine, at least.

We followed his instruction, walking into his office. Suddenly, the door snapped shut of its own accord. 'I don't have much time so if you're here to tell me I'm crazy, he doesn't exist, and I need to quit believing he does, then you're wrong, and need to leave.'

Ah. So she had told him of our purpose. Very well. 'No, not at all.' Kurama replied, 'I am Minamino and this is Master Jaganshi.'

'Oh, so you're the infamous Hiei then. The one who broke into Reikai and stole the dark treasures?'

'Yes, the very same.' I replied, 'And I do not believe you're crazy.'

'Oh? And you've heard of an ice maiden having a male child, have you?'

'Yes.' I reached down the neck of my shirt to pull out the necklace I had worn since birth. My blood red tear drop gem. A/N I know Hiei's teardrop gem isn't red—at least that's what my friend told me—but I thought red suited him most. Sorry for the interruption.

'A teardrop gem? You killed a girl to get it?'

'No. It is mine. My mother cried it for my when I was born.'

'Very well. I'll accept that you are the son of an ice maiden. How does that make you my son?'

'Well, you love an ice maiden, for one. For another…' I paused, firing up my hands, 'I, too, am a fire demon. And I have come to claim my rightful place within this household.'

'I see. There is one way to determine if what you say is true. We must fight.' He stood. He was very tall. Currently, he look like a human but for being twelve feet in height.

Kurama leaned over, whispering, 'If he's really your father, Hiei, then why are you so short?'

'Shut up!' I very nearly shouted.

'Yes, sir.' The lord looked at Kurama for the first time.

'Have we met before?' He asked.

'I don't believe so, sir.'

'Well, you remind me of someone… who though? Ah! Yoko Kurama. It's in your eyes. He had that look, the look of being unable to bear being lower than someone else in rank. Although, I cannot imagine why _you_ would have that look, being the servant that you are.

'Right.' I interrupted, before Kurama accidentally gave something away, 'Now, the fight?'

'Yes. If you are truly who you claim to be, in a fight you will be capable enough to hold your own against me, killing me.'

'How do you know this?'

'A prophecy. Now come.' He replied lightly. Passing his secretary or whatever she was he said, 'If I do not return and he has defeated me, he _is_ my heir.' And her jaw dropped. 'Now open the door.'

We followed him through to an arena-style room. He turned, saying, 'Here, we shall fight to the death.'

* * *

Thanks again for all the support I have received from you guys!!!

Please review! Any opinions/ideas are welcome. I am kind of stuck on this idea right now. No, that's a lie. I am _really _stuck right here. Major writer's block. Please help!!

Again, sorry it took so long to update!

ForbiddenChildLover64


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

ForbiddenChildLover64

Thanks so much to my reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to all of the people still reading this story—I do know I took forever to update!! So sorry!

Read and Review!!

I, by the way, do not own any of the characters other than the demoness secretary from the last chapter and the current enemy. Everyone else belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, although there are a few insignificant cast members who are just place holders to relay information to my readers. What is it with me and incredibly long discaimers??

Anyway, here's the chapter (finally)

* * *

Great. The Dark Tournament all over again. Only differences were that there wasn't an audience of idiot third-rate demons here. And that the _first_ (and only) opponent probably could have taken Toguro down with ease. Not like Yusuke had. Cool. Suddenly, I realized something.

"What, exactly, did the prophecy say? It sounded like you were paraphrasing."

"I was," he said, turning to look at me. "What the prophecy actually stated was, 'The one who is your heir will come, claiming to be just what he is. You will fight him and you will not leave the battle alive.' What I told you was just my interpretation of it. Although no one I have ever asked has been able to come up with a different interpretation for it."

I had. I looked at Kurama. He had come to the same conclusion I had. This guy had assumed his heir was the _only_ one he was fighting.

We continued walking until we were in the center of the room. There he stopped, and glanced at the sword sheathed to my side. Somehow, he knew that's how I was intending to start. "No matter how skilled you are with the sword, don't expect it to help you. I have hundreds of years more experience than you do."

"Feh." Was my response, "Don't judge me or my skill before you've seen what I can do."

"Whatever," he returned, pulling out a sword that a second ago been completely concealed at the same time mine was unsheathed.

I personally believe it is always best to attack before your opponent has a chance to do so. So that's exactly what I did. I raced toward him, but he parried me. Easily. So easily, in fact, that it looked like he wasn't even trying, like it took now effort whatsoever. Needless to say, this made me incredibly mad. I tore off my headband to reveal the Jagan Eye.

I then sheathed my sword and decided that—whatever the consequences may be—it was time to summon the Black Dragon.

My rage fueled it further. That, coupled with the fact that I was on the demon plane made it more powerful than it had ever been. And he looked surprised. I don't think he had ever summoned it with so much force before either. Yet he remained calm. Just watched it come at him. At the last second possible, he let loose his own Black Dragon.

And the two sleek bodies of Hell Fire battled with one another. And that's when he got me. He was there with that defensive Dragon one second, and gone the next. My first thought was, 'Now I know where my speed came from,' but that is the only thought I had time for. It was easy enough to find him but by the time my hand had reached the hilt of my sword, his was coming down upon me at top speed.

Thankfully, I was able to adjust my position quick enough that the blow wasn't fatal, as it should have been. He did however nearly sever my arm. 'Nearly' meaning the very tip of his sword went into my shoulder, hit the bone, and slid out.

But I could still fight. That is I could until he stuck the sword into my gut. Now this in itself wasn't what got me. What got me was the blood. I had already lost enough from my shoulder (just because it was only the end of the sword didn't meant the cut wasn't deep and put me at a serious disadvantage). The blood poured from the stomach wound, and I collapsed.

Kurama hurried over and attended to my wounds as quickly as possible. "You'd have been dead if I weren't here." He muttered.

"If _you_ weren't here, _I_ wouldn't be here." I returned, quite out of breath.

"I guess that's true." He laughed. I'm serious. He actually _laughed_. He then got up and said to the enemy, "I have thought of another interpretation of the prophecy. It says you will enter a fight with your son and not come out of that fight alive. It says nothing of who finishes the fight for your enemy's side, nor does it ever mention that you will only fight a single adversary. I will now kill you."

"You? Kill me? I don't think so. I just bested your master, hands down. The only one who ever had a chance of killing me in a fair fight—other than my heir, of course—was Yoko Kurama."

At this Kurama's eyes gleamed. "Still, I must _try_." He put emphasis on the last word, implying that he saw no way he could lose. Especially with the huge element of surprise he had on his side. He walked forward and picked up my sword. He was quite good with swords, especially when he created them with plants. He did not, however, want to reveal his techniques quite yet.

The Lord of the Castle (Kurama still hadn't told me his name) just laughed and drew his own. Soon they were locked together in a silver, red, and black blur of clashing metal. Soon, the enemy got a very slight advantage, managing quite a few small, bloody wounds across Kurama's arms and face.

Suddenly, Kurama had the upper hand. This probably had something to do with the gigantic Venus Fly Trap (demon plane variety, not human) that erupted from the ground. It quickly snapped up the enemy and almost looked as if it was chewing. Quickly, however, it spit him out, as if he tasted bad, mangled yet still alive. "How?" he managed to gasp. What Kurama said next made his eyes widen with shock, or maybe even fear.

"Simple. I _am_ Kurama." And with a flourish he changed back into fox demon form. "So ends your life Iikagen Dengon." So that was his name. Interesting. A small man eating plant crawled (yes, crawled) out from behind Kurama and began eating his feet. I could tell that the only reason he didn't scream was so that he could die with what little dignity he had left.

Kurama turned to me. "Either he has gotten much weaker since I've disappeared, or the fifteen years in Shuichi Minamino's body made me stronger, somehow. Even with the major surprise element, I expected winning to be much harder than it was." He frowned, like it bothered him it _hadn't_ been hard.

"I think it's the latter," I mumbled.

"As do I," Kurama said, "Much stronger." He sat down next to me, brow furrowed trying to determine _why_ it had happened. A question I felt he had no hope of answering. And the both of us fell asleep then, succumbing to the exertion and blood loss.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!! If you are reading any of my other stories, sorry about the delay in writing those, as well as this one. I don't have time for myself anymore, it seems. Well, please review!

ForbiddenChildLover64


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine  
**ForbiddenChildLover64

Yay! I'm back with chapter nine! Well, not so much yay, because this chapter pretty much sucks. Well, most of it anyway.

I do not own any of the characters except the secretary (she is going to become and important character—I think). Anyone else belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

When I woke up, Kurama was bent over me, checking my wounds. He looked completely at ease. "Ah, you're awake. Good." He said when he noticed my eyes were open. "I still find it amazing how quick you heal. That could, of course, have something to do with my being used to human healing rates. I'll need to get over that." He frowned, as if it bothered him that he still expected it.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask, instead of commenting on this expectation.

"I'm not really sure. As you may recall, we both fell asleep. If you look around, there is no way to tell how much time has passed in this room. No clocks, no nothing. We'll have to leave this room to figure out the answer to that question. Can you walk?"

"Hn." Of course I can walk. What kind of weakling did he think I was? I stood up and pain ripped through my gut but I refused to flinch. "It doesn't hurt." I told him instead.

"Really?" he asked, skeptical.

"Not a bit."

"Hmmm… how about your shoulder?" My shoulder? Oh yeah, my arm had nearly been severed. That could bet the reason the pain in my gut seemed to radiate to the tips of my fingers.

"It's perfect." I lied. "Let's get out of here." He just nodded, and I could tell he saw through me. He knew just how badly I had been injured, yet he didn't comment. With every step toward the door I ached. It was hard to breathe. But I didn't let any of it show. That would be weak.

We walked out the door and the secretary, or whatever she was, looked shocked. I'm not sure why. It could have been that she didn't expect me to return. Or it could have been that Kurama was still a fox demon. It was probably a combination.

It passed quickly and her face became a calm mask. She probably had no idea of what had happened, yet she didn't ask a single question. Kurama, however, did. "How long has it been since we entered?"

She looked through the documents on the desk before replying, "Six hours, forty two minutes… Where is he? And who are you? Where is the redhead?" Her curiosity had finally won out over her professionalism.

I saw Kurama look down in response to her third question. He'd forgotten he was still a fox. Answering, he said, "If 'he' is your master, the answer is dead. I am Shuichi Minamino," Still keeping with the façade then. "And I _am_ 'the redhead.'" As he repeated her description of him, his tone was mocking. Almost as an afterthought he added, "And, since your master is dead, we have proved that Hiei is the heir."

She blinked. This was obviously not what she had been expecting. She sat there a moment, as if trying to wrap her mind around the idea that her master could possibly dead. It didn't seem to work. Eventually she gave up, turned to me and said, "Who _are_ you?"

"I," I replied, "Am Jaganshi Hiei, your new master." I knew her question wasn't literal, that she actually meant, 'How the hell did you kill him?' but I didn't feel like admitting it hadn't been me. And Kurama, it seemed, didn't feel it necessary to enlighten her to the fact that 'Shuichi Minamino' was actually her old master's greatest foe.

She just continued staring, so I glared right back. She quickly realized this and lowered her gaze. "Just do whatever it is you normally do, then. And stay out of our business." Kurama commanded out of absolutely nowhere.

"You're not my master." Was her reply. She then slapped her hand to her mouth—she hadn't meant to say that. Not so bluntly, anyway.

"Well, I am." I said. "And he is my friend, I guess you could say. So you will do as he says as well."

"Yes, sir!" she said quickly.

About five minutes later we were walking through the garden. Why the guy had a _garden_, I'll never know. And I probably don't _want_ to know. Eventually, Kurama stopped walking and turned to look at me. "What did you think of her?"

"I thought she was an incompetent idiot. Why she was chosen for the job, I don't think I'll ever understand. I don't intend to fire her,—literally or from her job—though. The only reason I won't, however, is because I don't want to be _here_ often enough for her to get on my nerves enough that I would rather go through and find someone else to do her job. Because her _job_ is important in a household of this size, even if she is insignificant." Something is wrong with me. I am talking way too much. Talking tells other people how you feel. But it's only Kurama, so that shouldn't be a problem.

"Really?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes."

"Oh." Now he was… disappointed. Why though? I was about to find out. "I though she was quite good at her job. And that she was very pretty."

* * *

How do you all like that ending? I like it a lot. It presents… possibilities. You all tell me with a review where you think this ending should go. Thanks so much!

Sorry this chapter was so short. : D

ForbiddenChildLover64


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten  
**ForbiddenChildLover64

I'm back, finally! Sorry for the long time between updates. I was writing three other stories (that was a really dumb move) but one of them is finished, so that's good. And it's the one that I was using all my time to write, so that means I'll have a lot more time to write this one. One of the others isn't very popular, so I don't think many people will care if I don't update it often. So I'm really only working on two stories right now! Yay!

I still don't own any of the characters from YYH, but I do own the secretary/receptionist person (if she ever gets a name/becomes important). That's all. Here's the chapter!

* * *

Did he just say what I think he said? He did, didn't he? I couldn't think for several moments. _Pretty_. That's how he described her. She was _way_ below his position. Demon classification, renown, everything. What in the three realms could he _possibly_ be _thinking_?

That's when I noticed what Kurama was doing. He was laughing. Laughing so hard he was about to fall over. And he was muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "The look on your face… priceless…" And then he was suddenly sitting on the bench next to the path, doubled over clutching his sides.

"Kurama… you were just trying to get a reaction out of me, weren't you?"

A few minutes passed before he was able to say, "Of course. Why else would I say something as ridiculous as _that_?"

"Because you actually thought it, maybe? I should know better tan to trust you. With all the years of experience you have, I don't think I have ever met anyone who could match you in the ability to lie convincingly."

"I bet _you_ could match me. Besides, the reason I was able to have you believe me so easily was because half of it was true. She _is_ good at her job. That's not to say she's not an idiot. She is, but that allows her to do what she's told, without ever wondering _why_ she is doing it in the first place. And I think we should make this castle our center of operations. Anything Reikai sees as problematic coming from this location will be blamed on the previous owner. It won't occur to anyone that two new demons are running the place. Especially considering one of us is supposedly _dead_, and both of us are considered to be aligned with Koenma."

"You're planning on recapturing your old position as one of the most feared criminals in all Makai and all Reikai, aren't you?"

"To put it ever so bluntly, yes. And perhaps gain universal dominance. But this time around there is one very crucial difference." He grinned, "I have you on my side rather than your father against me."

* * *

What our plans are now are secret; I cannot reveal anything more, in case Reikai should find out. But perhaps at a later time when they are complete and Kurama and I are the most feared demons in Reikai.

* * *

Well, that's the end, I guess. Sorry if you wanted me to continue, but I have no idea where I would go with this story. I might also write a sequel. Please review one last time! : )

BTW, sorry the final chapter was so short.

ForbiddenChildLover64


	11. Author Note

Okay, I changed the end of chapter ten. It is now the last chapter so you might want to reread it if you have already read the story.

Thanks for reading Goodbye, Shuichi Minamino.

ForbiddenChildLover64


End file.
